


A Filling Video

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Breast Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Hypnosis, Hypnotized, Impregnation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Non consensual body modification, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, mass expansion, quadruplets, quintuplets - Freeform, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Amy spends a afternoon looking at videos on YouTube, when she comes across one. That claims it could impregnate someone through hypnosis. Scoffing in disbelief the young woman gets more than she bargained for when she falls victim.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 180





	A Filling Video

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try one of these since you can find these videos on the weird part of YouTube.

Hypnotism videos? Oh come on" scoffed Amy, rolling her eyes.

The brunette girl kicked back in her chair, putting her feet up on the desk. "People don't honestly believe in that shit"

No sound came from outside her room in reply. Her roommate was busy at the cooker, making herself some dinner and didn't have the time for such trivialities as weird stuff that she'd found on Youtube. She had some pasta to boil.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back over her ear and took a sip from her pastel mug of tea. Well she had found some weird things on YouTube over the years. 

Originally she was going to put on some ASMR videos while she played a game on her pc before she made dinner. But her eye was drawn to some of the strange patterns of the hypnosis videos and all that it claimed it could do. She had seen a lot of strange videos on the internet, but so had anyone that had been on long enough.

"Really?" she scoffed gawking at some of the weird titles laid out before her. 

"They really believe in this shit don't they", She said astonished. Some part of her figured, that she shouldn’t go down this rabbit hole. 

But with each new title the brunette, looked more and more, there were all sorts of titles. Stuff to make yourself richer, self confidence stuff, Things to make you more courageous or outgoing in your love life. The deeper she traveled down this rabbithole, the more she started to find the weird fetish shit.

Transformation stuff, turning into a doll, becoming a animal and that was just some of the tame stuff. As if as long as you believed that some video online could change your physical body. 

That it would and could happen if the mind just in believed it enough. Then she found something that made her laugh out loud. 

"Impregnation hypnosis?! There’s a whole playlist omg?!”, she exclaimed out loud giggling to herself. 

As if some wacko mumbling into your ears could put a real baby inside you! Chortling at how stupid a lot of the greater public could be, Amy clicked on the link to take a look. It was about what she expected, the usual image of a spinning black spiral. 

It that twisted in upon itself, drawing her gaze to its center. She couldn't help but scoff as she watched it spin and turn.

Though she found it stupid, she couldn’t help but have her eyes drawn to the center of the moving spiral. Amy scoffed to herself and grabbed a pair of headphones from the keyboard next to her. 

"You're becoming pregnant, you’re going to become so big and fertile." spoke a soft, male voice through her headphones.

"You're becoming round and filled with life, as you hear my words, you will feel yourself start to grow and swell with a baby. Maybe you’ll be one of the lucky ones and your so fertile that twins await your lovely womb.” 

It was so cringeworthy, she couldn't help but snort shaking her head. However, her eyes were still drawn to the center of the spiral. Somehow she found herself fixated to it. It was stupid, but she couldn't help but look, she couldn’t stop watching it for some reason. 

"You feel your breasts starting to grow heavy, they’re filling with milk. Gallons of warm sweet milk for your baby, you can feel how they are pushing out your bra. Stretching it to the limits.”, the male voice continued to whisper into her headphones. 

As she watched, the screen her breasts started to fill and puff outwards. They grew quickly rounding as her small chest started to surpass her B cups bra in size. The growths were quick as her tits seemed to quiver in place before they jutted up another cup size. 

“They feel so nice and firm, as they grow so heavy and wide with your milk.”, the smoothing man’s voice continued. The brunette nodded in response as the sound of rushing liquid.

Could be heard flowing into her increasingly gravid boobs. Her T shirt started to strain about the heavy weights, sinking downwards as she gained more and more breast weight.

Her nipples inflated into puffy bulges through the fabric, her areolas, spreading across her breasts as they became heavy brown nipples. They stretched the limits of her bra very quickly and she gave a soft grunt of discomfort. As the straps of her bra dig into her shoulders a bit, the pale flesh of her distending tits. Inflated out of the cups of her bra as they sagged downwards from more of the weight. 

Finally unable to contain the flow of growth they snapped in half flopping off her shoulders. As Amy’s boobs flopped forward and slapped her upper torso sitting at the much bigger size. Of Triple Ds, where they were only small but normal A cups before. 

Despite the increased weight and pull on more back Amy paid it no mind, as she stayed focused on the screen in front of her. 

"You're growing thick and plump. You feel yourself getting nice and fat. Just how every pregnant woman should be. You can feel your thighs widen and behind bulge. Not to mention your luscious arms and thick love handles"

"Talk about Bullshit" Amy muttered as her arms inflated outwards.

The wiry quality her limbs usually carried was lost as she grew curvy, thick with a layer of cushioning cellulite. The same happened to her thighs as they more than doubled in width. Her yoga pants were stretched to the limit as the thick hams puffed up like dough in the oven. 

Her hips jutted outwards in the weight gain, adding girth for the baby that would no doubt come later. Strains could be seen just from how tight they were becoming on her. 

Not to mention how her ass seemed to explode outwards, gaining a new level of jiggle and pudge as they grew. Her ass puffed out, up so much that her pants were cradling each of her ass cheeks, looking enormous on her rather small frame.

All in all she looked around 30 pounds heavier, yet she still hadn't noticed. In golfed by the circling spiral on her computer, still she sniggered in disbelief obvious to her heavier body. 

Amy had never been heavy to begin with but she was now nearing 200 pounds from the sudden gain. Her belly was a bit distended by the extra weight, but the male voice continued to whisper in her ear. 

"And for your hair. Remember the famous pregnant glow? Well even now your hair is growing thicker and shinier, falling down your back in a soft wave. Got to have the locks to match the rest of your maternal glow mommy.” 

True to the man's words, that’s exactly what happened the brunettes short hair. That fell just below her ears shot downwards, gaining several inches in length, as it went all the way to the small of her back. It shined from the maternal glow, that was starting to take effect, it became curvy. 

Falling down her back in waves as the tips grew, they began to curl. As the whole of her hairdo started to grow glossy and thicker all together the ends stopping at the beginning of her inflated ass. 

"Now finally. The finishing touch. You're swelling up. A baby is growing inside you. Its swelling and bloating in your belly as your womb puffs up. You're getting huge, but you love it don't you? You love being so big, fat and pregnant. Being unable to see your feet. Feeling all the kicks inside you. You love being a big round baby mama carrying all that wonderful weight.”

She stared dumbly at the screen, her mouth handing open as she reached down to cradle her flat stomach. Within the space of a few seconds, she began to pump up, as if one had stuck an air hose into her and was filling her up with gas. It pushed outwards, rolling her already strained T-shirt upwards as her slightly chubby gut developed into a sizable dome of pale fatness.

It pushed outwards swelling up quickly, her flesh rolled out to six months pregnant. Continuing to swell and tighten, developing into a plush globe of pale flesh that pushed the rim of her shirt all the way up to the summit of the belly, to meet her sagging milk sacks that had begun to leak little patches of moisture. 

Unknowingly, she reached down to rub her fertile girth not noticing how tight or engorged her midsection had become. As it surpassed eight months in size and finally stopped its growth at the size of nine months pregnant, packed to bursting.

Her womb sat wide and proudly out in the open taking over her lap and pushing her thick fat thighs apart on the chair. Her t shirt was cradling her triple D breast and were completely soaked at the bottom. 

From the breast milk that was leaking from her engorged tits at a steady pace. 

Still encapsulated by the hypnosis she had willingly subjected herself too. Amy let out a low moan as she heard the voice say, “ Now normally you would be done here, but since you clicked on this video. Your in for a special treat, just as you thought that you were done. You're swelling up again. Another baby is growing inside you. Its bloating and filling your heavy womb, growing tighter, up higher and making you rounder.”  
Her hand rubbing her fat surface started to push upwards once again and she fell back a little more into her chair. As her belly soared higher and higher raising inch, after inch, after inch the baby coming twice as fast as before. 

“That’s it, feel how you’re skin stretches as you swell past twins and feel these extra babies pack into your already cramped womb.” , the brunettes head laid on the back of the chair groaning from the oncoming weight of the babies. 

Amy’s womb swelled past full term with a single band and shot outwards into overdue with twins. She continued to moan as pleasure raised up and down her core still through it all. She never took her eyes off of the spiral swirling on her screen. 

With one last big burst her belly bulging outwards once, twice, three times in great jumps, skin forced out more as she reached nine months with triplets at last. 

"Now you have finished. You're the epitome of maternal beauty, so full to bursting, you’re skin is so sensitive, and everything feels so good. So how about you relive a little of that pressure sweetheart.” 

Amy let out a low moan and her hand snaked downwards. slipping towards her strained yoga pants, before pushing her hand between her thighs, getting to work as her mouth dropped open and she moaned like an animal in heat. 

She was so engrossed that, she didn’t notice that another video on the playlist was starting. She keened as her fingers circled her clit and she grinded down onto her hand. 

Whining in the back of her throat, as the second video on the playlist started to play and a male voice whispered. 

Into the whimpering woman’s ear, “ you feel a burning heat building in you’re core, you’re so warm, you can’t stop touching yourself. That’s it a pressure is building and building and building, but you just feel so good that you can’t resist that urge to touch.” 

Amy’s whines were rising in pitch as the pressure, she tried to relieve seemed to be getting worse. She swirled her hips pumping into her own hand as she started to bounce up and down in the chair. 

Which creaked under her increased weight and she paid it little attention more focused on the voice in her ear. “That pressure is reaching up higher and higher, just a little bit more.” 

Amy was full on moaning with every breathe now dropping her full weight and belly up and down on her fingers. Completely overtaken by the hypnosis that she was under, the pressure inside of her was reaching its fever pitch. The hand not between her own legs, was rubbing every inch of her overdue triplets belly. 

That was steady increasing in size and as she grew heavier with her forth baby the voice said. 

“Now when all this wonderful pressure releases, you’re going to have the best orgasm. You have ever had and just when that wonderful pressure releases it will send you into labor, you’ll have contractions right away. But it will feel so good you’ll never want it to end.”

Amy wasn’t even looking at the computer screen anymore, she was completely intoxicated in the pressure of her pregnancy. In the pleasure of her own impending orgasm, the five months quadruplets mother was screaming at this point. 

As the smooth male voice said, “ Now I’m going to count to five and when I reach zero, your orgasm will come. Causing all that pressure to release inside of you and you’re water will break. The contractions will hit you right away, but you will only feel pure unfiltered pleasure.”  
“Five, you can feel everything starting to reach its peak the last of that pressure is starting to come.” The brunette whined lowly as her fingers increased the speed of the pumping into her own wet channel. 

“Four, almost there you can feel it starting to curl tightly inside of your womb now.” The quadruplets swelled out more and descended into eight months, her breast joined in. 

“Three, so close you’re doing so well. Not to long now, can your feel just how eagerly your babies are kicking inside of you? They can’t wait to meet mommy.” She keened in response to mommy as her breast ripped her shirt apart off her body.

They fell down atop her orb jiggling slightly as they finished their descent into j cups. Milk splashing all over her engorged form. 

“Two, that’s it you’re radiant, fertile and turgid. Oh yes, you feel so tight, so full to bursting. That last weight gain is creeping up on you and you can’t have enough of it.” 

The brunette’s moans rose in volume to match the pace of her hips and the orgasm was building strongly in her core. As fat bubbled up tacking onto her hip and thighs as they more than doubled in width. Her yoga pants were ripped off of the thick hams that continued to puff up like dough in the oven. 

It thickened around her womb adding a thin layer of fat skin onto her already obscene baby belly. Her breast dipped down more from the added weight gain to them, making them more rounded. 

A thin layer of fat puffed up on her cheeks giving her face a much more rounded and circular shape. Nipples inflating as the milk grew to be too much and they shot out covering her gravid orb in breast milk. A groan of relief flew out of her lips in response, as she surpassed 200 pounds adding another 30 onto her thicker body. 

“One, just one last step mommy and then you’re children will eagerly come to meet you. Now imagine you’re a cup filled to the brim, when I fit zero all that pressure will spill out. You’re orgasm will finally come and your water will break.” 

Amy’s mind was scattered, thoughts racing and then becoming nothing before they even fully formed. She couldn't focus on anything except that all-consuming need.

She needed to cum, she needed relief from that all consuming pressure inside her womb. Her hand rubbed all over her quintuplets orb in worship. 

“Zero, now cum and bring you’re babies into the world.” 

A spark shot through her gravid body and a shudder raced over it. She threw his head back moaning and as her heavy belly shook greatly in place a burst of liquid shot out of her pussy. 

Her quintuplets belly continued to shake and quiver as it tumbled and fell downwards. Losing its shape, rapturous moans fell out of Amys lips, as she had the strongest orgasm of her life. At the same time contractions rumbled in her core, the brunettes legs fell open widely. 

She screamed in bliss and pushed down on her first baby, when she was so engrossed that she didn't even notice. 

The door behind her open and her roommate screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!" , as she watched her extremely pregnant laboring form.


End file.
